Kylie
Kylie (Japanese: チナツ Chinatsu) is a character of the day who appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!. She appeared along with her fiancé, Roman, who owns the Seven Stars Restaurant on the Valor Lakefront. In the anime s must her and her fiancé in a Double Battle in order to eat in the restaurant for free. Kylie and Roman first battled with and and were easily defeated by them. Then, they were about to battle and . Unfortunately, before they could start, broke into the restaurant and stole all of the . Kylie tried to use her to help May's Munchlax locate the missing food, but it seemed to be thrown off easily. After May and Dawn dealt with Team Rocket, Kylie and Roman officially started their battle with the two girls. Although putting up a good fight, they were defeated. Pokémon This listing is of Kylie's known Pokémon in the : Billy Beach |desc= was first seen in a Double Battle, where it was partnered with Roman's against 's and 's . The battle ended quickly when Brock's Sudowoodo countered Munchlax's and defeated him with . Munchlax's only known move is .}} was first seen in a Double Battle, where it was partnered with Roman's against May's Blaziken and Dawn's Piplup. However, their battle was interrupted by , who stole all of the restaurant's food. After the food was reclaimed, the Trainers agreed to continue the battle. Piplup started with a , only to be countered then hit by Drifloon's , grabbing hold of Piplup in the process. Piplup then attacked Drifloon—along with Girafarig—with a and was finished off in a combination of Piplup's Bubble Beam and Blaziken's . Drifloon's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高垣彩陽 Ayahi Takagaki |en=Bella Hudson |fi=Jenni Sivonen |no=Anine Kruse |pl=Anna Gajewska |pt_br=Lene Bastos |pt_eu=Zélia Santos |es_eu=Valle Acebrón |es_la=Romina Marroquín Payró}} In the games A character named Kylie appears at the Seven Stars Restaurant in the English translation of and may also be battled in a Double Battle alongside a character named Roman. However, the game Kylie's Japanese name is ココ Coco and her Pokémon are different from what is shown in the anime. In the games, Kylie's father is the owner of the restaurant, while Roman's father is its chef. Pokémon This listing is of Kylie's Pokémon in the : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Lady.png |prize= 3360 |class=Lady |name=Kylie |game=DP |location=Seven Stars Restaurant |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Lady.png |prize= 4160 |class=Lady |name=Kylie |game=Pt |location=Seven Stars Restaurant |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes * Before battle :"This succulent flavor! It reminds me of a world trip I took. My father and I traveled everywhere dining at only the best restaurants. Eating this fabulous meal has really lifted my spirits. Join us for a battle?" * Being defeated :"Ohh... How could I lose at dear Papa's restaurant?" * After being defeated :"Your father's cooking has a very magical quality to it. It seems to perk people up with energy." Trivia * Kylie's Japanese name contains natsu, meaning summer. Her fiancé's Japanese name contains aki, meaning autumn. * Kylie tends to use English phrases in the Japanese version, such as "Wonderful!" and, "Nice idea!" * Despite being a beautiful older female, Brock does not show romantic interest for her. However this may be due to Brock respecting her engagement status. He is shown to respect marriage status, as illustrated by his reaction upon learning that a Nurse Joy was married in Drifloon on the Wind!. * Pokémon.com's summary for the episode mentions Kylie as Charlene, probably meaning it was an initially planned name for her. Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters de:Das „Sieben Sterne Restaurant“!#Kylie es:Kylie fr:Kylie it:Kylie